My Promise to You
by Ahmose27
Summary: Korra was only supposed to be gone a couple of weeks at most. But after weeks of searching, Asami finds herself alone on the Solstice. Will the Avatar ever make her way back to Asami?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! Ok, so this is a standalone story that popped in my head. For those of you who are reading my other story, The Road to Forever, I promise an update for that one is coming soon. But the idea of this one reared it's head and refused to be ignored. So here we are. It's a little something for the holidays and is the first of 3 parts. So Happy Holidays and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **My Promise to You**

 **Part 1**

" _I should be going with you." Asami whispered to Korra. Her voice was sulky and tired as she held Korra tightly to her. They were enjoying a rare, quiet morning cuddling in Asami's ridiculously warm bed as the snow fell lightly outside. It wasn't nearly as cold as it was in the South Pole but Republic City had a decent enough Winter all the same. "Instead, I'll be stuck in endless board meetings and then there's the meeting with President Raiko." Asami's face scrunched up in annoyance making Korra giggle softly. Neither of them were a big fan of the current President._

" _I wish you were coming with me too Asami. But I'll only be gone a couple of weeks at most." Korra whispered back as she gently kissed the tip of Asami's nose and smiled. "Besides, it's not just ANY meeting with Raiko. It's THE meeting you've been working towards for months. You're finally going to be able to show him the plans you and your team have worked up for the city. Even he won't be able to find anything wrong with what you've come up with. You're going to be great." Korra told her._

" _Thank you Korra. Still, helping to introduce the world to a newly discovered Earth Kingdom temple...it's going to be incredible. Just imagine what you'll find there! They're saying it's possibly thousands of years old." Asami said excitedly._

" _I doubt it'll be that exciting. I'll mostly just be keeping the peace between the excavators and the villagers. Things in the Earth Kingdom are still...troubled."_

"Avatar Korra! Over here!" shouted one of the excavators. Korra turned and saw the older, shorter man named Shen calling to her. He was the leader of the excavation and a professor at the leading university in the Fire Nation.

"What is it Shen?" asked Korra as she came over. She hoped he wasn't going to try to pull her into another discussion about one of her many past lives. It was bad enough she had lost her connection to them, but Shen seemed to constantly forget it and so was always asking her questions about the past. She genuinely like the older professor. But there were times he got a little excitable about history.

"We've found something! The temple itself as I told you earlier is most certainly bigger than we had originally estimated. Well we decided to try doing more exploration over here on the eastern side of the temple. As I said previously, the sand surrounding this temple has been difficult to work with and without having the full support of the neighboring village, we are in short supply of Sandbenders. The whole thing is just silly really. I mean, honestly, this is their history! You'd think they'd be more interested, more grateful even that we've discovered something so import-"

"Shen! Please. I'm well aware of your feelings on the subject of the Sandbenders. And as I've told you, they have a right to their opinion too. Either way, this temple is along the boundary of their lands and with all of the recent skirmishes with the other neighboring villages, surely you can understand their hesitation about this whole thing. Now, please, tell me what you've found." Korra asked him.

"Yes, yes you're right. Of course. My apologies. Well as I was saying. We decided to work on the eastern side of the temple today. And we found it! We found the entrance...or at least AN entrance! Look!" Shen turned and gestured for Korra to follow him down the ladder and into the excavation area. At the bottom, Korra was stunned to see that the temple really was bigger than they had originally estimated. They had uncovered a large circular door at least 20 feet from the surface. It was incredible to realize the sands of the desert had been able to hide so much. Could there be even more?

" _You're sure this trip won't be too dangerous?" Asami asked her quietly. Korra could tell Asami was worried. She always bit her bottom lip when she was nervous or stressed and she was doing it again just then._

" _Asami, everything is going to be fine." Korra told her smiling. "Now," she started before rolling on top of the older girl and leaning down to rescue Asami's worried lips with her own. Asami was surprised at the suddenness of the move, but welcomed the kiss all the same. She cradled Korra's face with her hands, moving her hands into the shorter girl's hair as she deepened the kiss. They both moaned when Korra pulled away gently._

 _Korra rested her head against Asami's and stared into her lover's beautiful green eyes._

" _What's really bothering you Asami? Please, tell me. I can tell something's been bothering you ever since this trip was announced last week. And I think it's about more than just me being gone for a couple weeks. You know I'll still make it back by the Solstice, no matter what if that's what you're worried about." Korra told her._

 _Asami was silent for a moment and Korra was startled at the fear she saw then in her lover's eyes._

" _Asami…?" Korra whispered, leaning back and trying to give the engineer space for a moment but Asami just followed her and gripped Korra's arms tight._

" _I'm...just scared Korra." Asami whispered as she brushed her fingers lightly across Korra's cheek._

 _Korra stayed silent, wanting to give Asami the time to collect her thoughts._

" _I'm scared at the thought of you leaving. We haven't been apart for that long since...well...since…" Asami's voice broke and Korra reached up to grasp Asami's hand._

" _Since I disappeared" Korra said, her voice hushed and regretful._

" _Yes. I'm not angry at you for being gone so long. I get it. But not having you here, not knowing where you were or if you were ok. It was just so hard. I know you came back, you came back to everything, came back to me. But the thought of you leaving again, it terrifies me. I'm worried that one day, you're going to leave on a mission, and it'll be the day you don't come back. I can't lose you Korra."_

"We haven't found a way to open the door yet…" started Shen and Korra looked at him, surprised.

"Yes I know, the door is clearly made of stone but even our strongest Earth Benders have been unable to budge it." Shen answered Korra's question before she could even ask it.

"What are these markings on the door? They seem different from the markings on the rest of the temple." Korra asked as she examined the door closely.

"We're not sure but you're correct in that they are different. We're not certain if it's a different dialect or different language altogether but just as the rest of the markings scattered around the temple, we have yet to translate it." Shen was clearly frustrated but also seemed excited at the new find.

"I'm sure we'll get it figured out in time" Korra muttered. What was that noise? She could swear there was a strange...humming? No, that wasn't it.

Korra started towards the door and she realized the closer she got to it, the sound deepened and the air seemed to become charged. It wasn't humming, she realized. It was a heartbeat. A deep, resonating heartbeat moving so fast that it sounded like humming. She felt it surrounding her. Korra began to reach out to touch the door, not knowing why, just that she needed to.

' _Korra…_ '

Korra stopped. "Raava?...What is it?" Korra asked the spirit. She was surprised. Usually, Raava did not make herself known to her. Korra always knew she was there of course, could feel her presence now that she knew to be aware of it. But Raava stayed mostly silent. A calming presence deep within her.

' _Korra...you must leave this place. Leave the door. It keeps her back...you mustn't open the door...'_

"Keeps her back? Who?" Korra asked as she felt the noise of the heartbeat grow even stronger, almost making her dizzy it surrounded her so.

"Avatar Korra? Are you alright?" Shen asked her, concerned.

"I'm...fine. But I think this place may not be safe. I think we should all leave…"

" _Asami, I'm so sorry for everything I put you through while being away. I know that as hard as everything was for me, it was hard for you too. I was scared for such a long time of so many things. Scared of failing, of losing the people I care about, and scared of you."_

" _Me? You were scared of me?" Asami asked, startled._

" _Not..not OF you. Not exactly. I was scared of how I felt about you. The more time I spent with you, the more I realized how much I cared for you. I'd never felt that way about anyone before. Here was this beautiful, amazing, girl who had the power to either break my heart or reshape it into something new. My Asami, that I couldn't possibly ever be good enough for-"_

" _Korra! Don't ever say that! Don't ever think you're not good enough!" Asami said harshly._

 _Korra leaned and kissed Asami softly, calming the older girl. When Korra pulled away, she brushed the hair out of Asami's face gently._

" _You have to understand Asami. At the time when I had fully realized how I felt about you, I was broken. My whole world was broken and I felt like I had fallen into this deep, dark pit that I could never escape from. You were the one bit of light I had left and I was so afraid I was going to drag you down into that pit with me. I couldn't do that to you. I loved you too much. So I had to pull myself out of that pit on my own or...die trying. Anything to keep you safe." Korra whispered as her eyes began to tear up._

 _Asami reached over and wiped them away gently. "You have me now and I'm not going anywhere. I don't care where you are, even if it's in the darkest pit in the world. I'll always be waiting for you, always. And if you can't dig yourself out, then dammit Korra I'm coming too and don't you dare try and stop me. We're in this together, you got that?"_

Before Shen could say anything they heard shouting from above. Both turned and were alarmed at the sounds of screams and shouts.

"No! Leave this place!" It was the Chief of the village Shen had been talking about.

"Chief Kyo, what is the meaning of this!?" Shen shouted.

"We will not tolerate your presence at this temple any longer. You have no idea what you have found. This temple was never meant to be dug up. Leave! Now! And you will be unharmed. But I warn you, we are not afraid to fight even the Avatar." Kyo told them coldly.

Korra moved Shen aside and looked at Kyo sternly. "What have you done with the workers?" She asked him, her voice calm despite the growing ache in her head. The sound from the temple kept getting louder and she feel it almost filling her from the inside out.

"They are safe and unharmed, for now. But if you don't leave, it will not stay that way. Take your people and leave this place!"

"How dare you! This is one of the greatest historical finds in the modern age! Don't you people see that? There's nothing to be afraid of-" Shen was saying before he realized Korra had fallen to her knees beside him and was grasping her head tightly and moaning.

"Av-Avatar Korra…! Are you alright?!" Shen rushed to her.

" _I love you Asami" Korra whispered in between each soft kiss she gave the engineer. "I love you too Korra. But promise me you won't let the darkness chase you away ever again."_

 _Korra looked at Asami then and realized she'd been right. She didn't just love Asami. Asami was a part of her now. They were a part of each other and Korra would never stop cherishing that._

" _I promise. In fact, I have something for you." Korra told her as she made the slightest movement with her hand and Asami saw a small metal box shoot out of the younger girl's coat pocket and into her outstretched hand._

" _This...well I was going to give you this on the Solstice but now seems like the right time." Korra whispered, her face glowing red._

 _Asami just stared at the box in Korra's hand, knowing with every bit of her being what it was._

" _You can open it you know." Korra chuckled. "And when you do, there's something I'd like to ask you."_

 _Asami looked up then from the box to Korra and reveled in the girl's shining smile and happy but nervous eyes._

" _No." Asami whispered._

 _For the briefest moment Asami saw the fear and hurt creep into Korra's face before she corrected herself. "I'm sorry, no I mean...no not right now. Not yet!"_

" _Oh...ok then." Korra was clearly disappointed but was trying to hide it._

 _Asami reached over and took the box from Korra's hand and placed it on the nightstand. She then pulled Korra flush against her and kissed the young Avatar deeply. After what seemed an age, the two lovers finally pulled apart and Korra looked starstruck. Asami just smiled at her._

" _Korra, when you get back, I will open the box and you can ask me whatever it is you want to ask me. So promise me no matter how long it takes, that you'll come back to me."_

" _I love you Asami, and I promise. I'm always come back."_

Korra felt as if her whole body was both covered in ice and on fire at the same time. Nothing made sense. The heartbeat, it was now a drumming noise and it consumed every thought, every bit of her being. Shen, Kyo and Kyo's men backed away in fear as they watched her begin to levitate off the ground, her eyes flickering from light to normal faster than they could comprehend. She screamed and the earth began to shake around them. The sand lifted and swirled as she created a terrible dust storm right there within the site.

"She's going to destroy us all!" shouted one of the panicked men Kyo had brought down with him. Before anyone else could stop him, he bent the earth around him, forming a boulder and sent it flying at the Avatar. So consumed by the drumming, by the heartbeat, by the pain of everything she was feeling, Korra never saw it.

The boulder struck her hard in her center and sent Korra flying towards the door. The moment she collided with it, everyone stood stunned as the door glowed a brilliant orange and seemed to hold her there for the barest moment. Korra was trapped by some invisible force on the door like a waspfly caught in a web. The light from the door grew and grew until finally no one could look at it any longer. They shielded their eyes from the glowing orange light of the door and were powerless as they heard the Avatar give one final scream before all was silent.

Shen dared to look again, realizing the light was gone. Never in his life had he seen anything like it. The door looked the same as they had found it earlier that morning. But he could feel the heat coming off it from where he stood many feet away. And what was worse...the Avatar was gone.

* * *

Korra had only been gone a week but Asami already missed her terribly. She had met with President Raiko and it had gone surprisingly well. He had actually agreed with her on at least most of her ideas for how to improve the city. She should be in great spirits. But for some reason, Asami felt as if she had a ball of ice in her gut. Something was wrong and she could feel it.

Asami was about to leave her office and try to take a walk to clear her head when there was a knock. "Come in!" she told them.

Surprised, Asami stared as Mako walked in.

"Mako? What are you doing here? Is something wro-" Asami started before she really looked at his face.

Asami had never seen Mako look more serious, or more sad. _No..it couldn't be_...she told her herself.

"Asami...we just got word and I wanted to be the one to tell you." _No...no...no…._

"I'm so sorry Asami. It's Korra...she's disappeared."

Asami stood there for a moment before Mako's words sunk in. Korra was gone…Asami's legs seemed to give out from under her and she sank to the floor next to her desk, tears streaming down her face. Mako rushed over and knelt next next her, but not touching her, uncertain how she would respond just then.

"Asami...Asami please, say something." Mako pleaded.

She finally looked at him then, her green eyes watery with tears. "Mako…"she whispered, "she can't be gone. She can't be. She promised."


	2. Chapter 2

**My Promise to You**

 **Part II**

Pain. Everything was pain as Korra groaned and slowly pulled herself to her feet, stumbling slightly and leaning against the wall nearest her. Her head was pounding and her throat felt raw and sore from screaming. But at least the drumming was gone.

Korra tried to look around but the place she was in was too dark and no matter how hard she tried, her eyes couldn't seem to focus enough to adjust. Taking a deep breath to center herself and push away the pain, Korra lit a small flame in her hand and looked around cautiously. She was in a long hallway that stretched further than she could see to both her left and her right. The walls were covered in the same strange writing that she had seen on the outside of the temple.

Korra slowly turned as she examined the walls and then gasped as she realized what she was missing. 'The door…' she whispered, starting to panic. 'Where's the door?!'

* * *

Asami hated to cry. She hated the feeling of it, hated the way it could just take over her at any moment. When her mother had died, Asami had cried so hard and for so long, she had finally been unable to cry again for a long time. She honestly believed for a long while that she had cried every last tear possible. But her father had proven her wrong.

Hiroshi's allegiance to the Equalists, his betrayal and trying to kill her, had broken Asami all over again. But she hadn't let the tears incapacitate her, not that time. She had too much she needed to do, too many sins her father had committed that she had to make right. Even when she had lost her father after only just making peace with him... Seeing him die after saving her, it was one of the most terrible moments of her life. But Asami hadn't let it stop her; the moment she had landed, Asami and burst out of the mech and sprinted back towards the battle, towards the chaos and destruction, back towards Korra.

Korra. Asami had run towards what was effectively a bomb for her. Because it was _Korra_ and Asami loved her. When the new spirit portal had opened but Korra was nowhere to be found, Asami had felt the panic rise within her, the fear clawing at her heart. But she had refused to cry. Crying felt like giving up and Asami knew deep down she would never give up on Korra. She had to believe that Korra would come back somehow. And she had. She had stepped through the spirit portal with Kuvira and Asami had never been more grateful for anything in her life.

It was that moment that helped to remind Asami that she couldn't break, couldn't let herself stay on the floor of her office and do nothing but cry. She had to get up, had to wipe her tears and _believe_. Korra wasn't gone, not really. They were going to find her and nothing was going to stop Asami from believing that.

It was with that new determination that Asami had boarded her airship and headed towards the Earth Temple site where Korra had disappeared (of course, not before grabbing a few old friends along the way).

"Anything yet, Jinora?" asked Tenzin.

Jinora was sitting on the floor at the back end of the airship where it was quiet. She'd been meditating and entering the spirit world as often as possible in the hopes of finding Korra or at least some word of her, but so far no luck.

"No, Dad. I'm sorry." Jinora told him sadly. "If Korra were in the spirit world, I'd be able to sense her there. I always have before. I've looked, and asked as many spirits as I can in case I was missing something. But, she's just not there."

"Well maybe that's a good thing!" Bolin said, interrupting them. "I mean, if she's not in the spirit world, then she's got to be still here in the physical world, right?"

"Yes, but if Korra were in trouble or trapped somewhere, she would know to send her spirit into the spiritual realm. She could send for help from there or at least make her presence known. But she hasn't. It's possible she's unable to from wherever she is, but it's not just that…" Jinora trailed off as she realized Asami had joined the group.

"What is it?" Asami asked her softly and Jinora stood up then, looking sadly up at the older woman.

"Korra holds the spirit of Raava inside of her. They are one being. Raava is the spirit of light and her presence is always felt by the rest of the spirits, regardless of where Korra is at any given time. But now, the spirits can't feel Raava at all. It's not something they've felt since she was nearly destroyed by Vaatu and Unalaq." Jinora told them as the group (Mako, Kai, Bumi and Kya having joined them) looked on, afraid and uncertain.

"I don't understand this. What could it mean?" Tenzin asked quietly.

"It doesn't matter Tenzin. We're going to find her, we're going to find Korra and bring her home." Asami told them, her voice strong and resolute as she walked away.

* * *

Korra had managed to calm herself slightly after realizing that wherever she had ended up, the door she came through had disappeared. She had trying many times unsuccessfully to earth bend the stone around her to make a new door. But she seemed to be having the same problem as the earth benders working with the excavation team. Nothing would budge no matter how hard she tried.

Frustrated, Korra had decided to stop wasting time and find another way out. Neither end of the long corridor she was in seemed to be any different than the other so she had simply chosen to go left and started walking. Before long Korra had come across numerous turns and separate paths but still had no idea where she was going, finding herself lost and increasingly worried.

'This isn't good' Korra thought to herself. She had come across yet another T section in the maze she found herself in. She could go left or right but both looked the same. Growing angry, Korra yelled in frustration and pounded her fist on the stone wall in front of her. As soon as she did though, she felt an odd sensation roll over her skin, as if the stone itself had rippled at her touch. Korra jumped and held her flame up so as to get a better look at the stone.

The stone itself was different from the rest of the walls surrounding her. It was deep black with no markings on it and was mirror smooth. In fact, Korra was startled to realize, it was a kind of mirror. She could make out the faint reflection of herself in the stone with the light she held her in palm.

"What IS this place…" Korra muttered. She reached over to softly touch the stone again and this time she saw it. The surface of it rippled like water under her touch. Once the ripple had spread across the length of the stone, Korra looked back at her reflection and realized with horror that it had changed. She began to breathe frantically as she stared into the eyes of the dark figure of herself the day that Zaheer had almost killed her.

"No…no no no no…you're gone! You weren't supposed to come back! I got rid of the poison! I got rid of you!" Korra shouted as she began to back away from the figure.

"You cannot get rid of what has always been and always will be a part of you, young Avatar" said a whispered voice that surrounded Korra and sent chills down her spine.

"Who…who's there?! Who are you?" Korra shouted back.

'What is wrong little one? Do you not remember me?' The strange voice asked in a silky sweet sing song voice.

Korra couldn't place it. She didn't recognize the voice at all but she had a strong feeling one of her many past lives would. If only…

"Raava! Raava, who is this? What is going on?!" Korra asked the spirit desperately. But Raava did not respond.

"No…Raava!" Korra yelled but still no response. The voice of the strange woman just laughed sweetly and Korra felt her skin crawl. She looked again at the stone and the figure that had haunted her for three years was still there. But now, Korra was horrified to see, the figure was _smiling at her_ with the most predatory grin that she had ever seen and the sound of the drumming had returned, louder and more intense than before.

Before Korra could react, the hand of the figure shot through the stone that separated them and grabbed her by her throat and pulled Korra closer to the stone.

"She cannot help you now Avatar. You are mine." The dark figure that looked so much like Korra on the worst day of her life grinned even wider and jerked Korra through the stone as if it were nothing more than water.

* * *

Asami and the rest of the group had finally reached the site of the Earth temple where Korra had disappeared. As they had been flying over the desert, Asami was reminded painfully of when she and Korra had been taken prisoner, escaping, the crash and sand sailing away from the giant creature chasing them. It was before either of them had admitted their feelings to the other, but Asami had already known then that she loved the younger girl.

The Airship had barely finished landing before Asami was off and running towards the site. She was stopped however by a group of men that looked to be from one of the neighboring villages.

"Stay back! We will not allow anyone else to go near this temple!" shouted one of the men, his face concealed by his turban. Asami eyed him coldly.

"Let me pass!" she growled at him. "I'm here to find Korra so get out of my way!" Asami was cursing the fact that she'd left her glove on the airship. But she was prepared to fight her way through these men.

Before the man who had originally stopped her could respond, another man appeared from behind the group and silenced him.

"Enough Moro! I know of this woman. This is Asami Sato and you're not going to stop her." The new figure said calmly. He stared at Asami thoughtfully, his face was uncovered unlike the other men. It was lined and carried a few small scars, his hair peppered with gray showing his age. But he was also more heavily built and stood tall and strong, his eyes clear and searching. Asami stared back at him defiantly.

"Please, let me pass. I have to try to find her." Asami told him.

"I am Chief Kyo, Miss Sato. My men and I have taken control of this site. It has been three days since she disappeared into the temple. You must understand that no one is likely to save her now. I'm sorry." He told her.

"I don't care who you are! It's Korra and I'm not going to stop until I've found her."

"Yes, I believe that's true. I'm sorry, truly, that all of this has happened. This is exactly why we tried to stop the excavators from going near this temple. It is a dangerous place." Chief Kyo told her.

"Why? What's so special about it?" Mako asked, coming to stand by Asami with the rest of the group.

The chief was silent for a few moments, seeming to consider what he should tell them. He sighed then.

"This temple is what my people have long called 'The Lost Promise'. Our people have lived in these lands for thousands of years. There came a day when darkness nearly overcame the light. A day when the entire world was no longer in balance and was nearly swallowed by the darkness, when the planets were aligned and the energy of the world was strongest. That day, darkness almost won, but was once again held back by the light. We never knew how, only that the world was never the same again."

"You're speaking of Harmonic Convergence, the day the first Avatar, Wan, was truly born." Tenzin whispered.

"Yes, I have come to believe so. The Avatar saved us all that day. But not before allowing the darkness to create so much chaos throughout the world. Not before the birth of a new spirit. A spirit born from the pain and suffering caused by the chaos of war between the spirits and the humans, and amongst the humans themselves. This spirit was not a being of either light or darkness, but something else entirely. She fed on the pain and suffering of all those around her, spirit and human alike, becoming stronger with every soul taken. She fed on their memories too and soon there was nothing left of those she took but empty, lifeless husks. Husks she could bend to her will" Kyo told them sadly.

"But, what happened to her? We've never heard of her and surely if she was so dangerous we would have. Does that mean she was defeated or destroyed?" Jinora asked him.

"An incarnation of the Avatar was able to finally defeat her, though we do not know how. But the Avatar recognized that this spirit could not be destroyed, not while there was still pain and suffering in the world feeding her. So the Avatar instead imprisoned the spirit in a temple, this temple, in the hopes that she would eventually fade away or at the very least, not be able to feed on anyone else." Kyo explained.

"It was the duty of my people" said Kyo sadly "to watch over the temple and ensure that no one released the spirit. For thousands of years we carried out this task. But then there was a great storm, none like any of us had ever seen. There was no seeking shelter from such a storm and many of our people were killed. When the storm had finally settled, the temple had been buried in the sand. My people attempted to dig for it but we were horrified to discover that the temple was gone."

"Gone? How could it be gone?" asked Bumi.

"We do not know. My people have searched for the temple for centuries. We have grown apart into numerous villages and are no longer one people. We are no longer the strength that we used to be. Our promise to keep the temple safe, to keep it from others has become little more than memories. Only a few of us, me and my men included, choose to remember the promise we made and have devoted ourselves to finding and protecting this place. That is why we call this temple 'The Lost Promise'. Our people are fading away and I believe it is because we have failed in the duty given to us by the Avatar."

"You know, you could have just explained all of this from the get go" muttered a much older and much shorter man as he walked up to the group.

"We did not believe you would listen, Shen. Besides, these are the secrets of my people, and were not meant for you." Kyo told him angrily.

"Then why tell us now?" asked Tenzin.

"Because the Avatar has been lost and must be found. Avatar Korra may not remember the promise we made to her, but it was a promise all the same and now we have failed her. I, we, must make things right. As I said, I do not think it likely that she can be saved at this point. But, if you are truly willing to give up everything to try, then I believe there may still be hope." Kyo eyed Asami.

"I am. I'm not going to leave her, Chief Kyo."

Kyo smiled softly then. "Come then, I will take you to where she disappeared." Kyo said the last to Asami who followed him eagerly. It was time; they were going to get Korra out.

* * *

Korra felt herself falling into the darkness. She screamed but the sound seemed to magnify and surround her. There was nothing to see anywhere, even when she managed to light a small flame. Finally, Korra landed hard on a stone floor. She stood up slowly, groaning in pain and marveled that she was still alive.

"I must have been falling for miles…how…how am I still alive?" Korra muttered to herself.

"Because I won't allow you to die, not yet little one" came the shrill, chilling voice again.

Korra looked around in fear but she could still see nothing but blackness. Then she heard another voice, one she knew too well.

"I'm going after Amon!" shouted the voice of Korra and she watched, mystified as images of herself going after Amon during the tournament materialized in front of her. She watched herself battling the equalist lieutenant, could almost feel the fire she had been blasting at him heating her skin right then.

"My my…you were angry. You nearly killed that man. Is that what you wanted little Korra? To kill him?" came the simpering voice.

"No! I was just trying to stop him! Stop Amon! I would never WANT to kill anyone!" Korra shouted back.

"Are you certain? Your thoughts betray you. I can see into your memories, I see everything you have done. I know what you are."

The images multiplied then and Korra watched in horror as every single one of her worst memories played out before her. It was like she was back in the Tree of Time, only now, the images seemed to assault her, surround her and consume her thoughts.

Korra watched as Amon took away her bending, watched as UnaVaatu ripped Raava from her and destroy the light spirit. She could once again feel every connection to her past lives be destroyed all over again.

"No" Korra choked out "Not again..."

It wasn't just her worst battles either. She saw the funeral of Chief Sokka after he had died to save her. Korra was surprised, not realizing how well she remembered that day. She saw the face of Katara, tears in her eyes at the loss of her brother. Korra watched as the other children in the tribe kept their distance from her, afraid of playing with the Avatar. Little Korra trained harder and harder, pusher herself too much, determined to be the best Avatar she could, determined to live up to Aang but always falling short of in Airbending.

The memories shifted faster and faster and Korra was being overwhelmed by them. Watching Mako with Asami, every fight she and Mako had had, every fight she'd had with Asami, fighting with her father on the tundra when they had been headed to the Southern Spirit Portal, feeling for the first time the loss of Raava. It was all too much and then, as Korra knew it would, the memory came of her trapped by the Red Lotus and being poisoned. She could hear her own screams and cries, could almost feel the poison seeping into her skin again. Korra watched herself fight for control, to keep the Avatar state at bay as long as possible, to fight the pain and the fear that was overcoming her before the battle was lost and the Avatar state had taken over.

"You were nearly killed that day. How pitiful. And look at you, look at your rage, look at how it consumed you. You nearly killed them all." Came the voice once again.

Korra couldn't respond, could do nothing more than stare at herself, the chain wrapped around her forearm so tight she could feel it biting into her skin even then. The past Korra chased after Zaheer, her rage tearing through the landscape around them. But soon the battle turned and she saw herself being suffocated, saw and felt her life and breath being forcibly pulled from her.

"Stop it, stopitstopitstopitstopitstopit STOP IT!" Korra screamed.

"What is the matter little one? Afraid of seeing yourself and what you really are? Look again."

Korra didn't want to but she felt herself drawn up to look at the images again. This time she saw herself fighting in the Earth Kingdom underground battles.

"Always something to prove, right Korra? You have never been good enough, always letting yourself be consumed by your rage. Always willing to take that extra step, to cross that line, to kill! And then when you are finally given the chance, what do you do?"

A new image popped up; it was Korra's first battle with Kuvira. She'd been losing, she couldn't defeat her. Not without the Avatar state. Su kept shouting at her to go into the Avatar state, to take out the woman who had once been like a daughter to the clan leader.

Korra hadn't wanted to do it. She'd wanted to beat Kuvira on her own because deep down she was afraid of the loss of control in the avatar state. She worried she would become the rage filled monster who had fought Zaheer. But she had given in, let herself go and when the moment came to end Kuvira, she'd hesitated. She hadn't seen Kuvira, she'd seen herself.

"You were weak…you had your chance to end it all right then. How many lives could you have saved had you taken hers in that moment? You were too afraid. Rage and fear; that is all you are little one. But I can help you. I want to help you. I can take it all away: the pain, the memories, all of it. Let me help you…"

The voice seemed to wrap itself around her and Korra didn't have the energy to fight it off. She let herself be slowly consumed, let every painful memory slip away, not realizing she was losing every good memory too.

* * *

A week…they had arrived at the temple only a week ago and still, Asami fumed, they were no closer to gaining access to the temple.

The group worked with Kyo's men and the excavators to do everything they could but nothing worked. Asami had attacked the door and the stone walls with various tools and mechs she had brought with her. Numerous earth benders attempted again and again to bend the stone. Bolin had even tried to use lava to eat away at the door. But nothing had worked. The door and the rest of the temple didn't have a mark on it to show their efforts.

Jinora, going against her father's wishes, had tried just that day to astral project herself into the temple to at least see if she could find Korra. But the moment her spirit came into contact with the door, she had been flung forcibly back into her body and had felt, she told them, like she'd been trampled.

Asami didn't want to admit it to herself, but everyone was beginning to lose hope. She slid her hand into her jacket pocket and held the small box tightly. The engineer still hadn't opened it. She had promised Korra that she would wait until the younger girl returned and would let Korra ask her what she wanted to ask her then. So she hadn't looked. She wouldn't. But she still kept the box on her at all times, if only to remind her that Korra has promised she would come back.

Now it was late and everyone had decided yet again to call it a day. She'd waited until everyone else was asleep and then crept back to the temple. Asami hadn't slept in days. She was so tired, but she couldn't sleep knowing that Korra was there, right _there_ in that damned temple and she couldn't get to the trapped girl.

Asami stood at the door where Korra had disappeared and started at it angrily. "Let her go, please" Asami whispered. But the door did nothing. It mocked her by staying the same unmovable force it had been since it was discovered.

"Let her go!" Asami screamed at it as she punched and kicked at the door. She screamed and screamed at, beating her fists again and again. Soon they were covered in blood Asami finally broke and slid to her knees in front of the door, leaning her forehead against it and cried. She cried harder than she had since her mother was killed all those years ago.

"Please Korra…please come back. Come back to me. You promised me Korra, that you would always come back. So please, you can't leave me now. I love you…please come back to me" Asami sobbed again and again, repeating it like a prayer, hoping Korra could somehow hear her.

Suddenly, she felt the earth around her begin to shake and the door seemed to tremble. Startled, Asami backed away quickly. She heard shouting and realized the rest of Team Avatar along with everyone at the site was running towards her. The ground had begun to shake even more and she could barely stand as she scrambled to get away. What was happening?!

* * *

Korra felt her skin growing colder and colder but she could do nothing about it. She had no fire, no power. She had sunk to the ground and allowed herself to be divulged of every good and terrible memory she had; anything to make the pain stop. Korra was losing herself and she couldn't even remember why she should care.

" _Korra…"_

Korra's eyes opened. That voice…she knew that voice. But who…?

" _Korra please…!"_

That voice…it was so sad. She knew that voice and wanted to take away their pain.

" _Korra! Don't leave me! Please, you promised you would come back!"_

She had promised that? Why? How could she promise that when she had nothing to give anyone? She had no power, she was too afraid, too full of rage and terror.

" _Please, Korra. I love you."_

Korra gasped then. She did know that voice. Korra gasped for air, she wasn't suffocating anymore, she wasn't falling. She KNEW that voice and she held onto it with everything she was worth.

"Asami" Korra whispered, fighting the cold that surrounded her, fighting the sound of the drumming that tried to bury her.

"No! No I'm not going to leave her! I promised her, I promised Asami!" Korra shouted and fought back.

The voice came back then, the one that haunted her since she had been pulled through the door.

"You cannot fight this! You cannot fight ME!" It screamed.

" _Korra, I'm right here, please come back. I'm not giving up on you!"_ Korra heard Asami sob and that did it. Korra screamed and she felt herself shake off the cold as a great warmth filled her.

"Raava! I thought you were gone!" Korra cried.

"As I told you Korra, I am always here. We are one. Your fear kept me away but I have never left you and I never will" came the voice of the light spirit and Korra wiped away the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed before allowing the light to overtake her and slipping into the Avatar state.

"NO!" screamed the voice again.

"You cannot win Dusaa. You cannot destroy us" said Korra, her voice overlapped with Raava's.

Dusaa screamed as the Avatar burst into light and the darkness faded away, showing that Korra had been in a large circular room this whole time. There were multiple pillars throughout the room that lead to the top of the dome but there was nothing to see. There were no windows or openings and Korra was still uncertain where they were.

"This is not over! I will have her! I will destroy you, for good Raava!" screamed the voice of Dusaa again before finally appearing out of one of the many large, dark entryways. She was just as Raava had remembered her. Her upper body was that of a young woman, her chest bare but for the various dark red markings covering it, her long white hair trailed past her waist and lay tangled on the large black mass of what was the lower half of her body. Her lower half was seemingly that of a large black spider, each leg ending to a sharp point that clicked and clacked as she moved across the stone room. The chaos spirit bared her sharp jagged teeth at the Avatar, her cold bright yellow eyes never straying.

"I am still so hungry Raava. I must feed. You locked me in here so long ago and I will have her. I will consume every last bit of little Korra and then I will do the same to you. Without your Avatar you are nothing!"

Korra shot forward and attacked the spirit but she was too fast. Every burst of air and fire that she sent never reached.

Dusaa cackled back at her. "You are too weak now that I have fed from you, fed from your memories. Even with Raava awakened in you, you will not defeat me."

" _Korra_ ….!"

"Asami!" shouted Korra back. Korra had to escape, she had to get away and fight this spirit another day when she was stronger.

Dusaa seemed to read her thoughts. "You still do not know where you are, do you?" Dusaa's voice had once again taken on that chilling, simpering quality that Korra had grown to despise.

Suddenly, everything around them began to shake violently. What was going on, Korra thought frantically, releasing herself from the Avatar state.

"When you trapped me in here, you thought I could never escape, Raava. And you were right! Being trapped within this Ancient One, I have never been able to escape. But I never needed to! I only had to bide my time and wait. Even the great Lion Turtles are not immune to me! I fed off every memory, every bit of pain this lion turtle carried and oh there was SO MUCH of it. I fed and fed until there was nothing left but this empty being that I now control. It fought me, for thousands of years we battled but I have won! And now I will destroy you and little Korra and free myself from this prison!" Dusaa hissed at them, her sharp grin growing until it stretched across her entire face.

Korra, alarmed to realize that they were in fact trapped inside of a Lion Turtle, tried to escape but there was nowhere she could go. She then realized that not only was the Lion Turtle shaking, but they were _sinking_. The entire temple was sinking further into the sand and the drumming had become louder, so loud she couldn't hear anything else.

"ASAMI!"

* * *

The ground was shaking furiously and Asami struggled to get away when she heard it. " _ASAMI!"_

It was KORRA!

Asami tried to run back towards the temple, not caring that it was sinking but Kyo had pulled her back and held her.

"No! Let me go! I heard her! I heard Korra, let me go!" Asami screamed at him.

"Dammit girl! You'll be killed!" Kyo shouted back.

Asami struggled but the larger man was too strong, she couldn't get out of his hold. She watched, helplessly as the temple sank further and further into the sand. She heard a strange, groaning noise, so loud she felt it deep inside some primal part of her she didn't recognize. Then, with one final giant tremble of the ground, there was nothing but silence and swirling dust. The temple, just like Korra, was gone.

Kyo finally let Asami go and she bolted to where it had been. She began to furiously dig with her hands, whatever it took to bring Korra back. She had heard her, had heard Korra scream her name and she wasn't going to give up.

"Asami…Asami stop!" Tenzin came and knelt beside her.

"I can't Tenzin, I heard her! She was in there, we have to get her back!" Asami yelled at him.

"Asami, I now know what that temple was. It's gone, not just buried in the sand, but gone. I know why the earth benders couldn't touch it. That temple was on the back of a great Lion Turtle." Tenzin told her.

"A Lion Turtle?!" exclaimed Mako. "But, I thought they were all gone? No one has seen one since Avatar Aang during the 100 year war."

"Nevertheless, I know that's what it was. Nothing else could explain it. The problem is now that it's gone, it will be very difficult to find again." Tenzin said sadly.

Asami stood up angrily then. "I don't care how long it takes. Korra is in there and I'm going to find her. I will, I promise you!"

Asami stormed and prepared to pack her bags. She wasn't going to give up. She would find Korra, no matter what it took.

* * *

 **Whew! This was a beast to write. Between spending the first half of my Saturday in the ER, then dealing with the horrible weather last night, there was no way I was go to reach my initial goal which was to have this chapter posted last night and the third by end of day today. Part III should be up within the next couple days at the most. Hope you guys are enjoying this so far and as always, reviews are my lifeblood! Tell me what you think, what you like, what you don't, all of it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Promise to You: Part III**

Korra felt herself pulled back to consciousness and blinked slowly. What had happened? Where was she? Looking around, Korra could see nothing but blackness.

"This…this doesn't make any sense…wh-where am I?" she muttered. This wasn't right, she had to get home. Had to get back to…what…to whom?

Korra's breathe quickened and she tried to stop herself from panicking as she realized she couldn't remember where home was. As hard as she tried she couldn't remember anything beyond her own name. But that wasn't right. She had friends, had family! They…they were…no. That wasn't true. Korra was alone.

"I'm alone. I've always been alone" she whispered before sinking to the floor and curling into a ball. She felt herself fading away into nothing until soon she would no longer even have a name.

* * *

Asami was well known for her unwillingness to give up. It was a quality that had served her well in saving her family's company. Had been what had gotten her through the three years that Korra had been gone. All of her loved ones saw that same determined spirit in her now as she relentlessly searched for the woman she had grown to love. They truly believed that she would never quit, and they were right, Asami knew. She would never give up the search for Korra. But after so many days of searching after the temple, or the Lion Turtle, had disappeared, Asami's spirit was growing more and more pained.

She did what she could to hide it from the others. She waited until it was late at night, when the rest of the group was asleep in the airship, and stepped outside to stare at the stars. Tonight was one such night. They had landed the airship outside of a small oasis not unlike the one the group had visited previously in their hunt for the red lotus. They had been searching for any word of a sighting of the temple or anything else that may lead them to it. And as had happened so many times before, they had come up empty handed.

Asami stared at the sky as she sat alone atop a small sand dune. The moon was nearly full and it would be on the solstice this year. With the sky so clear and the beauty of the stars above her, Asami could only look on them and wonder if this was it. She allowed herself to wonder if she would ever find Korra again, what life would be like without the brash young woman that had stolen her heart, what _she_ would be like without Korra.

"I'll be expected to return to the company soon. Expected to move on and be happy again. But I won't Korra. I can't do it. I've loved you for so long, waited for you all those years. I can wait as long as it takes if it means I'll find you again. I just need you to hold on and stay alive for me. Please. I'm coming, Korra. I promise." Asami whispered into the night.

* * *

Korra was struggling to breathe. Everything hurt and she felt as though her soul was being ripped apart. But it didn't matter; she was no one, had nothing, and had no one who cared about her. Korra struggled to remember why that thought felt so _wrong_ but nothing would come to her mind. It was as if every memory she had ever had was gone, leaving nothing but her name and the knowledge that she was alone.

Wherever she was, Korra was certain there was no place colder or darker than this place. Suddenly, a memory seemed to burn at the end of Korra's thoughts. She was somewhere else, someplace equally cold and barren but it had felt…warm? How was that possible? She could feel then the ghost of someone's hands holding hers tightly. Korra could feel the warmth of their hands spread into her own, could feel soft curves of someone pressed against her still. She had been holding this person against her, her chin resting on their shoulder as they sat somewhere in the darkness admiring the stars. Their hands intertwined, and their breathing soft and gentle.

Korra allowed the memory to engulf her, to lose herself in it and as she did, more and more details came flooding into her mind's eye. She could smell the slight hint of perfume from the other woman's…yes…it was a woman!...hair. If Korra concentrated, she could even feel the small scar on the back of the woman's hand as she gently ran her thumb along the woman's knuckles.

" _Korra…_ " the voice sounded so far away and Korra struggled to keep a grasp of it, to dive further in and REMEMBER. She could feel the soft, cool wind blowing gently around them and the warmth of the small fire that she had lit to keep them warm. She had smiled then, in the memory, at the sound of her name coming from the other woman's lips and brushed her own along the woman's neck.

" _Korra…there's something I need to tell you…"_ The voice was whispered in the memory but was stronger now, stronger as the memory became more and more clear.

She had been worried for a moment, had wondered what the person was going to say. Who was this person who had held such power over her?

" _What is it?" Korra asked quietly._

Both the Korra of the past and the Korra of now waited with baited breath for what this person might say. What could cause such strong emotion in their voice?

" _I wanted to tell you for so long but I never knew when the time was right. But I realize now it doesn't matter. Korra…I love you. I've loved you for so long."_

Korra felt her heart stutter and a small flame of something deep inside her seemed to awaken. She remembered that night. She'd gone home to visit her parents and had brought her lover with her. They had decided to take a walk late one evening and Korra had taken her to a favored spot where they could view the stars. Never had she expected to hear the very thing she had longed to say to the woman she had held.

" _I love you too." Korra whispered._

 _The young woman Korra had been holding turned slowly then and her green eyes bore into Korra's blue. "Always?" she asked and Korra nodded, "Always Asami."_

"ASAMI!" Korra shouted, pulling herself up. She remembered Asami! Everything else was a dark swirling nothingness in her mind but not Asami! Korra _remembered_ that night. Remembered it was the first time they had said 'I love you'. She remembered the feel of Asami's soft lips on hers, how her hair had smelled of fire flowers, the way Asami held her close. They had both been crying softly with joy. They had finally said it, finally opened themselves fully to one another.

Korra held onto the memory with everything she had and as she did, more came rushing back to her. The first time she and Asami had kissed in the Spirit World.

 _They had been traveling for a couple days, seeing as many sights as they could before deciding to rest and stay in one place a while. They had chosen the bank of a small lake with waters that glistened with the brightest blue they had ever seen. Deciding to go for a swim, the girls had dived in after securing their gear and changing._

 _Korra could hear Asami's laughter as they had played in the water for what seemed like hours, Asami even initiating a water fight with the water bender. Korra had finally dove under the water and come up behind Asami, surprising the older girl as she grabbed her and lifted her up by Asami's waist, making as though she were going to throw the other girl._

" _Ok! Ok! I give in!" Asami shouted as she tried and failed not to laugh._

" _That's what I thought"_ _Korra laughed as she brought Asami back down into the water. But the devious engineer had spun around quickly and tackled the water bender back into the water, submerging them both. They had come up sputtering and laughing before they both seemed to realize that Korra was still holding Asami and they were close enough that their noses were touching slightly. They had stared into each other's eyes then before Asami finally reached forward slowly and pressed her lips to Korra's faintly, ready to pull away if need be. But she hadn't needed to worry._

 _Korra had pulled Asami closer and kissed her back, smiling into the kiss as she realized Asami liked her back. She had never felt as complete as she had right then._

There were other memories, dates they had gone on, a night spent on the river in Republic City in a turtleduck boat, Asami bringing Korra tea as an excuse to be near her. Seeing Asami the moment she exited the spirit portal. With every memory of Asami that resurfaced, Korra felt the flame inside of her grow stronger and brighter. She opened her eyes then, not realizing she had closed them, and found the darkness surrounding her was slowly beginning to fade as a bright white light was shining from _her._

"I promised her…I promised…" Korra chanted as the light grew stronger and brighter still, nearly blinding her as it pushed away the darkness. Korra squeezed her eyes shut to the light and could then hear a voice screaming in the dark. The voice was in pain. What was happening? Finally, Korra felt her strength return and shouted "I promised Asami I was coming back. I won't break that promise!"

With that final shout, the world around Korra shattered. She opened her eyes to see the face of Dusaa close to her, felt the grip of the Chao spirit's web surrounding her as Dusaa tried in vain to divulge Korra of more of her memories and in the end her soul.

"It is not possible!" screamed the spirit. "I took your memories! I took everything from you!"

"You'll never take _her_ from me" said Korra, the strength of the light of Raava filling her, her eyes glowing, Korra screamed with a power unknown to any other being in the world, even Dusaa. Her bonds were broken and the Chaos spirit was flung back. It was time to end this.

Korra took in her surroundings and realized she was still in the center of the Lion Turtle. Dusaa was struggling to get back up and Korra once again turned her attention back to the Chaos Spirit.

"It's over Dusaa. You won't gain control of me again" said the Avatar, coming back in control of herself enough to look at the spirit with her own eyes.

"This woman…your Asami…" hissed Dusaa. "You love her so much you were able to break my hold. I am impressed Avatar! But I wonder. Does she feel the same for you? You have been gone for _weeks_! Surely she has given up hope of finding you by now."

"Weeks….? No, it was only today that I came here! Not weeks."

The Chaos spirit laughed then and Korra felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand.

"You have been in my grasp from the moment I pulled you into the temple! I have taken so many of your memories, so much of your spirit, and you were under my thrall the entire time. You nearly broke it when that girl called for you. But I had this Ancient One leave that place and we are now so far away that your Asami will never find us! You are MINE Avatar!" Dusaa shouted the last and launched herself at Korra who dodged the attack and allowed herself to fall back into the Avatar state.

The Avatar and the Chaos spirit battled and shook the temple around them. They were nearly an even match but Korra was finally able to gain the upper hand and knock the spirit down.

"End this Dusaa!" echoed the voices of Raava and Korra. "You are more than this creature you have become."

"No! I will end YOU! I know what you fear little one, what you so desperately have tried to destroy!" Dusaa screamed and Korra was startled as the dark vision of herself appeared again, the chain dragging along the stone floor and predatory grin back in place.

"You fear the darkness inside of you, what it is capable of making you do. Let it consume you Avatar!"

The Dark Avatar launched itself at Korra and Korra's fear overtook her as the Avatar state fell away from her. The Dark spirit attacked again and again and it was everything Korra could do to hold her back. It was as if she were back in the swamp before Toph had found her. No matter what she did, her dark twin was always ahead.

Korra took her a hard hit to the stomach and went flying against one of the stone pillars, hitting it hard and sliding to the ground. Dazed, she struggled to stand up and once again face her enemy.

"You cannot win Avatar. You cannot fight the darkness!" echoed Dusaa and Korra realized with a start that the Chaos spirit was right. She couldn't find the darkness, not her darkness and not like this.

Standing, Korra stared at her twin self. The dark version of what she had become the day Zaheer and the Red Lotus had nearly killed her. Here was the embodiment of everything she was afraid to be: ruthless, chaotic, out of control…a killer. She was the Avatar; she wasn't supposed to be capable of so much darkness.

" _Balance must be had in all things Korra" whispered Raava._

"Raava…! How can I be worthy of being your Avatar when I have so much darkness inside myself?" asked Korra.

" _Humans carry within them the capacity to be both good and evil, Korra. It was Wan who showed me that greater than every other creature, humans have the strength and will to affect change in the world. It is what you do with that strength that determines who you are. I chose you Korra because I know who you are and what you are capable of."_ The warmth of Raava's light filled Korra as she looked at the Dark Avatar pacing before her.

"Balance must be had in all things" whispered Korra. She had spent so long trying to fight this spirit, trying to fight this darkness inside of herself.

"I won't fight you. Not anymore" Korra told her darkness as she took a step forward. The spirit remained unchanged, staring at its opponent hungrily.

"You are the dark part of myself that I never wanted to accept. But you're a part of me just as Raava is and I can't keep running from you!" Korra shouted, tears trailing down her face as she came to stand before her dark twin.

"You will never control me. Never. But you're a part of me and I have to accept that. I do accept that. I will NOT fight you." Korra whispered the last as she reached out and grasped the spirit, holding it to her in a tight embrace. The spirit struggled but Korra only held tighter. The spirit's mouth opened letting loose a unworldly scream, Korra's joining it before there was a burst of light that filled the room and blinded Korra and Dusaa both.

Soon the light faded, and Dusaa was shocked to find that the Dark spirit was gone.

"What have you done!" she screamed.

Korra, breathing heavily, looked up then and smiled softly. "I accepted the darkness Dusaa. I accepted myself. It's time you did the same." Korra's eyes blazed then and she once again allowed the Avatar state to take over. She floated calmly towards the Chaos spirit, the air around her moving in a graceful sphere until finally she was close enough that she could reach out and touch the spirit.

"You have existed all this time, unique and alone. Not a creature of the light, nor a creature of the darkness. You steal the memories of others, their happiness and their pain because it is the only way you know to _feel anything_. You can be more Dusaa" echoed the voice of Raava and Korra.

"You know nothing Raava! I know what I am! I was born of the pain and suffering brought to this world because of the chaos your separation from Vaatu caused! And as long as there is the faintest hint of pain, a flicker of suffering, I will remain here, even long after the light is gone."

"Yes, there will always be pain and suffering, Dusaa. But you are wrong that that is what bore you into this world. You are the embodiment of all that was _lost_ to the humans and spirits; the memories of their losses fading away of time. You have spent millennia feeding on the memories of all creatures in the hopes of finding what they craved. Peace."

Dusaa's breath had grown ragged, her eyes pained as she stared into the Avatar's.

"Let me end your pain Dusaa. Let me give you peace" whispered the Avatar. She moved then, encircling Dusaa in ribbons of light before reaching out and softly placing her hand over the spirit's heart. At her touch, Korra's body jolted as Dusaa began to glow. A wave a light raced along the temple walls as Korra's memories flashed before them both. Together they watched as Korra's parents played with their daughter, Korra laughing with Mako and Bolin, Tenzin telling her how proud he was of her and all she had accomplished.

The images didn't stop. Memory after memory, both good and bad played all around them before each one flashed and returned to Korra. Finally, the last memory played before them.

"… _So promise me no matter how long it takes, that you'll come back to me." "I love you Asami, and I promise. I'm always come back."_

"As long as there is love, Dusaa, nothing is ever truly lost" said the Avatar as Dusaa watched in awe, the ribbons of light encircling her more and more until she was encased in a sphere of white gold light.

"It is time, Dusaa. Go in peace."

With those final words, the sphere of light exploded into a shower of golden sparks, and Dusaa was gone. The Ancient One once again began to shake as the power of the chaos spirit was no longer there to control it. The Avatar raced through one of the doorways and followed the speck of light she could see in the distance before finally escaping through the now open doorway.

Korra relaxed as she broke out into the early morning light of day and found herself floating above a great expanse of ocean. Turning back to the Lion Turtle she was shocked to find it staring back at her.

"Thank you young one. Thank you for releasing me" its voice rumbled deeply within her mind.

"You're alive!" exclaimed Korra.

"My time is nearly come. But I can now leave this world in peace. Watch over this world Avatar, for we guardians are so few." It told her.

"I will. I promise." Korra swore. The Lion Turtle bowed its head and slowly allowed itself to sink beneath the cerulean waves.

As it disappeared, Korra wiped away her tears at the loss of the great creature. Then with a quick gesture of her hands she formed a small raft of ice and floated down to it. Looking up, the stars were still faintly visible as it was so early. She used them to pick her direction and began to race home. She had a certain someone waiting for her.

* * *

Asami stood in front of the Solstice tree and let the smell of the decorated Fir wrap around her. The Solstice tree had always been one of her favorite parts of the season. Decorating it with small ornaments and garlands, watching the lights from the ornaments dance across the walls of the room as they were reflected by the fire in the great fire place in her home, it brought back fond memories of her childhood. But now, all Asami could think was how the one person she wanted to share in this with wasn't here.

"We're going to find her Asami. But we've run out of places to look...for now. We all needed this break, especially you" said Mako as he came to stand next to her by the tree. The group had continued their search but after nearly two weeks of no sightings and no way of tracking the Lion Turtle, they had managed to convince Asami it was time to go home and regroup.

"She's out there Mako. She's out there, alone, probably hurt. And I'm standing here, pretending to enjoy the holiday." Asami whispered.

"We all are Asami. We all miss her too" Mako sighed. The event was truly a somber one. It was only friends and family who had come to spend the Solstice with Asami, intent on keeping her from being alone and at the same time, taking solace in each other as they missed their friend. Even Korra's parents had sailed in to join them. Tonraq intended to join them on their search as soon as they could determine where to start looking.

"Ahem, excuse me…" Tenzin said as he got everyone's attention. It wasn't difficult as quiet as the 'party' really was. Even Rohan had sensed the mood and was being relatively calm.

"I know these last few weeks have been hard on all of us; that we all miss Korra. But I know that we must not allow ourselves to lose hope. Korra is still out there, and together we will find her. " Tenzin raised his glass, "To Korra!"

"To Korra!" shouted the occupants of the room as Asami felt her insides grow cold. It was too much.

"I need to be alone" she muttered to Mako as she walked out of the room and to the double doors that led to a small balcony that overlooked the city. As she stared out into the brightly lit city, all the more illuminated by the constant reminder of Korra that was the new spirit portal, Asami felt drained. It was all well and good to hear Tenzin say that. But did he truly believe that they would find her? Did any of them? Asami knew Korra was still alive, could feel it in every fiber of her being. If something had happened to her, Asami believed she would have felt it.

The others wanted to wait until they could research ways to track the whereabouts of the Lion Turtle; wanted to wait until they could convince Raiko to allow the release of several units from the United Forces to help in the search. But Asami was done waiting. She was going to take her airship and set out that night, on her own if she had to. She wasn't going to stop until she found Korra again.

As Asami continued to make her plans for leaving, she held the box Korra had given her tight in her hands. It had become an anchor for her that kept her from losing herself. It gave her hope that she would find the woman she loved. So intent was Asami in her planning, she failed to notice the hush that had overtaken the room with all of the partygoers, failed to notice the sound of footsteps behind her.

"Asami?"

Asami spun around and stared in shock as Korra stood there, right in front of her. The Avatar was thinner than when she had last seen her, and she was covered in bruises and small cuts, but Korra's smile was as bright as it had ever been.

"Korra…you..you came back…" Asami whispered.

"Of course I did silly. I promised you I would, didn't I?" Korra smiled even wider as she stepped closer to the older girl slowly. Asami hadn't moved, she was so shocked, so afraid that if she took a single step Korra would disappear and it would have all been a dream.

"Are you really here?" Asami whispered.

Korra frowned slightly before reaching over and gently taking Asami's right hand in her own; she kissed it softly before placing it over her heart.

"I'm really here Asami. I'm sorry I was gone for so long. I tried to get back sooner but there was a Lion Turtle and a Chaos Spirit and it was really craz-" Korra was interrupted and Asami shot forward and captured Korra's lips with her own. They each poured everything they were feeling into the kiss, only stopping when the need for air became urgent. When they did, Asami leaned her forehead against Korra's and stared into her eyes, sobbing and laughing at the same time.

"I don't care what kept you. I'm just glad that you came back to me" Asami whispered.

"Always Asami, I'll always come back. I only made it out because of you. You kept me going, kept me from falling away into the darkness" Korra whispered back, wiping away Asami's tears gently with her thumbs and kissing her again softly. As Korra pulled away, she noticed what Asami was holding in her other hand.

"You still have it" breathed Korra.

"Of course I do. And I never opened it" Asami told her smiling. Korra grinned and gently took the box from the dark haired girl.

Korra stared at it a moment before looking back into Asami's bright, tear filled green eyes.

"Now seems as good a time as any I suppose…" muttered Korra before she bent down on one knee and opened the box for Asami to see. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a garnet in the center of two sapphires. On the inside was a single word elegantly engraved and Asami smiled at the sight of it.

"Always" she whispered, staring at the engraving.

"I know we've been through a lot to get here Asami. But if you'll have me, I will spend the rest of our lives making every moment we have together better than the last. I love you and I will always, ALWAYS come back to you. So, what do you say…will you marry me?" asked Korra.

"Yes" Asami breathed, smiling brightly as she placed the ring on her finger and Korra shouted with joy. The Avatar jumped up and grabbed Asami by the waist, twirling her around in circles before taking the older girl in her arms and kissing her senseless. They didn't break apart until they noticed the shouts of their friends and family behind them congratulating the couple.

Laughing, the two broke apart smiling. "We should probably go inside" Korra whispered against Asami's lips.

"Yeah. Stay with me?" Asami asked as she took Korra's hand and led her back to the family and friends.

"Always Asami."

* * *

 **Hello all! Sorry for the slightly longer wait than anticipated. Work kicked my butt this week. Here is the third and final chapter of this story. When this story first popped in my head, all I saw was the image of a tree, Asami standing by it sadly and Korra coming in behind her after being gone for so long. From there the story just kind of...exploded. Suddenly we had lion turtles and temples, chaos spirits and guys named Kyo. But I've grown to love and to be really proud of this story and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed this story. As always, I especially love reviews, so please tell me what you think, good or bad of this piece. Thank you!**


End file.
